


The Ruler$ of Gay Town

by spoocejuice



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bakery, Gay Town, Other, Reader-Insert, Thicc!Bowser, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoocejuice/pseuds/spoocejuice
Summary: bowser and u (yes you) go on a funny little date <3
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Ruler$ of Gay Town

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this one was a request from one of my bestest buddies (≧▽≦) I hope y like it!! It was originally for them but I removed their name for u ahahaha u3u (also privacy but shh)

Y/N was walking along, enjoying the glowing heat of the sun. They had decided to take a walk to the towns central park, which was littered with couples (don't worry they're all gay). However, something seemed wrong. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw someone who was all alone! 'just a minute, isn't that Bowser? King thicccheeks of gay town?' Y/N thought to themself. Their curiosity taking over, Y/N slowly approached the figure. He was sitting under one of the trees that lined the border of the park. 

"Um, hello? Are you the king with the incredibly clapping cheeks? Yanno, the huge clonkers?" Y/N shyly asked.

"W-What? You've heard of me? And you know my whole title? I didn't realise I was so well known!" He laughed. 

Bowser turned towards Y/N, his silky red hair blowing in the wind. They couldn't help but blush, but Bowser didn't seem to notice.

"Are you thick, m'lord? (A/N: haha get it) You're a king in a small town, who wouldn't have heard of you?" 

"Well, that's true. Hey, ur kinda cute wanna go out sometime ? //////// also what's ur name lol" 

Bowser looked nervous, but Y/N wouldn't let him down.

"Of course," they said, beaming, "I'm Y/N. Why not go right now? There's a bakery just down the street."

Bowser nodded in agreement, and they were off.

~

After a nice walk downtown, the two of them made it to the bakery. As they entered the store, a little bell rang, and the scent of the bread hit them like a wave. It smelled like safety and warmth, and everyone inside was smiling, a happy buzz in the air.

As they waited in line, Y/N saw a huge board behind the counter that read 'Try our specialty lovers bread! Share this bread with your loved one and you'll be together forever!' They blushed at the idea, but Bowser had also seen it and was excited. 

"omg look! Wanna try the lovers bread? I mean.... jk.. haha unless?" 

Y/N excitedly nodded their head in agreement, and when they left the store they had a loaf of lovers bread in their arms. Bowser pointed out a bench that was nearby, and the two sat with their bread.

"B-Bowser-kun! Are you sure?? (｡・//o//・｡)" 

"Of course. Y/N, I want to spend every moment of my life with you! Will you eat this bread?" He asked shyly, cheeks clapping.

"Of course!" They sliced two pieces of bread, handed one to Bowser, and together ate their bread. It was honestly mediocre but with the love they shared together, it was the most delicious thing in the world. They finished off the bread and sat together while the sun set, cherishing the moment.


End file.
